school friends
by percypotter01
Summary: I'm not sure how this is gonna go so no summery
1. Chapter 1

Ellen was having a couple of friends over for a pool party. About fifteen minutes before the party, Ellen went upstairs to her room and changed into her swimsuit. It was a bikini with a white top and a blue bottom. When she was finished, she went to knock  
/onher sisters door. But before she could, she heard a sound coming from the other side of the door. it was a quiet moaning. Ellen realized her sister was masturbating! Ellen decided her sister would have to wait to finish. She knocked on the

door andshouted"Sadieit's time for the party!" Then Ellen walked back to her room. she then shutand locked the door. Hearing her sister masturbating had really turned her on. She layed down on her bed and pulled her bikini bottom down

to her knees. She felt her clitharden in the cool ran her finger in circles around it shuddering with the pleasure. After doing this for a few minutes, she moved her hand down to her pussy hole. Ellen slowly shoved one finger in sighing as she

/felt it enter her most intimatepart of her body. Then she added a second finger and a third until she was fisting herself. Finally after ten minutes she reached her climax and came all over her hand. When she was done, she pulled her bikini

bottom up. She went downstairs justasher friends arrived. Olivia was ashort brunette with small breasts. She was wearing flower print bikini that made her breasts look bigger than they were. Annalee was a tall blonde with with slightly

larger breasts. She was wearing a pink bikinithat left very little to the imagination. And last but not least was Alecia. The other girls had each just worn shorts and a t shirt over their suits, but Alecia had an extremely short dress on. When

/she took it off, her bikini top barely coveredher nipple leaving the rest of the medium sized breasts visible. And her bottoms lefther tight ass exposed. She walked up and said hi to everyone. Then Sadie came down looking extremely hot( as in

heat ). Sadie was wearing a pink bikini thatcupped her breasts tightly. There was no one else home, so the girls could do whatever they wanted. First they all wanted to sit in the pool and talk. Of coursethey spent the next hour talking about

boy during which Alecia noticed that therewas always a pair of eyes staring at her breasts. Finally the decided to do some actual swimming. So they got out of the pool and stood on the side to take turns jumping in. Annalee jumped in doing acannonball.  
/Olivia was next with a pencil down. Sadie then did a flip. Ellen did a perfect dive. Alecia also did a dive, but she had a little mishap. When she came back to the surface, she appeared to be fine, but when she climbed out of the pool,

her bikini bottom had fallen off and was floating in the water. All the girls gasped when they saw alecia standing there almost naked. Alecia looked down and gasped. She tried to cover her exposed pussy. The other girls just stood there shocked. Finally  
/Olivia shook herself out of it and slowly walked towards Alecia. Olivia then reached around Alecis and undid her bra. As the bra fell away from Alexia, Olivia pulled Alecias hand away from her pussy. Alecia felt herself getting very wet as the other  
girls stared between her legs. Finally Olivia could containherself no longer. She stuck her hand down her bikini bottom and started rubbing her clit. Alecia seeing this did the same. Eventually all the girls were masturbating to the sight of  
each other. Sadie was the first to strip completely naked as she fingered herself furiously. Ellen was next, then Alecia, then Olivia, then annalee. After Ellen had satisfied herself for the time being, she walked over to annalee and started fisting  
her while annalee played with her nipples. After a few minutes annalee came with a scream.


	2. shower time

Ellen had just gotten home from tennis. As usual she went straight upstairs to the bathroom. She undressed and turned the hot water on. Then she went to the door and knocked twice. Almost immediately her little sister Sadie walked. She turned around and  
smiled. Then she began to undress


End file.
